


You Know I Got You

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [10]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Other, POV Jensen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Dean’s voice was hoarse, devastated as he whispered against his skin, “you think I don’t know?  You think it’s just you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Got You

  
He wasn’t sure what the hardest part of it all was, dealing with the emotional backlash later, or biting his tongue to hold it all in.  Nights like this, it was hard to decide.  Nights like this, he had to remember what he would lose.  Nights like this, he knew it was all too much for them, for anyone to handle let alone control.

Dean’s hips thrust up into him and Jensen let out a shuttered breath, the need to say the words, to have it there between them, especially them, was burning its way through his soul and tonight he felt on fire with it.

He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay even as he pulled Dean closer, dropping his head into the curve of his lover’s neck and taking a deep breath to steady himself.  His fingers pressed hard enough to bruise and Dean’s body gentled over him, his hips never stopping but his movements became a undulating roll as opposed to the stronger thrusts of a moment ago.  His lips pressed to the side of Jensen’s temple, kissing softly.  “Got you baby,” Dean murmured into his skin. 

He kissed his way down to Jensen’s jaw, peppering his neck and throat before Jensen could finally open his eyes again.  “Dean,” he whispered.  He didn’t know what else to say.  The emotions were too close.  They were there on the tip of his tongue but Dean was there instead, sliding into his mouth and stealing it all away.

The pleasure was too much, the constant pulse of Dean’s cock as he rocked into Jensen’s prostate, and he was almost sobbing with need, physical and emotional.

Dean pulled back and Jensen tried again, “Dean,” he whispered.

“Jense,” he answered back, leaning up slightly to kiss Jensen’s eyelid as his tears began to fall.  “I know,” he said as he kissed the other.

Jensen’s hands fisted against Dean’s back and Dean dropped his forehead to Jensen’s, breathing his breath, taking in the sounds he was trying to hold back.  He couldn’t though and Dean’s hips suddenly thrust up hard into him, three thrusts and then Jensen was screaming his name, coming all over them.  Dean thrust a few more times but then his whole body went rigid, his mouth claiming Jensen’s as he came inside his body.

Dean stayed like that, hovering over him, not willing to pull away just yet when Jensen was still so damn vulnerable.  He knew Dean, knew his lover couldn’t just turn away when he was like this. As much as he wanted him to, as much as he didn’t want Dean to see this, it was the only time he could let go like that. 

He could feel the tears still falling and he kept his eyes closed.  When Dean surprised him by pulling away, he let him.  Dean didn’t go anywhere though, just pulled Jensen into his arms, lips pressing kiss after kiss against his eyelids, down his cheek to the path of tears.

“Jesus, Jense,” Dean’s voice was hoarse, devastated as he whispered against his skin, “you think I don’t know?  You think it’s just you?”

He wrapped his arms around Dean then, buried himself in Dean’s neck, and let himself be comforted. 

When the tears dried, Dean just ran his hands up and down Jensen’s back.  “Got you, baby, you know I got you.”

It was the last thing he heard before he dropped into exhausted sleep. 

 

 


End file.
